


In His Arms

by Hollie47



Series: One Step Closer [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, JaySteph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Stephanie wakes up in Jason's arms.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: One Step Closer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958890
Kudos: 41





	In His Arms

Feeling a warm, strong arm wrapped around her waist, Stephanie cuddled into Jason and let her body relax for a few minutes. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder, hear his soft snores in her ear and it made her feel something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The sunlight was shining into the bedroom through the crack of the curtains and as every minute passed it inched closer to her face, threatening to blind her.

Placing her hand on Jason’s arm she took a deep breath in and let it out. Her mind was now fully awake but instead of panicking like she usually would in this situation she felt at ease. Jason’s arms felt safe, she could feel his strength under touch and it calmed her. If she could she would stay there all day but having him wake up was something she wasn’t yet ready to face.

Slowly manoeuvring out of Jason’s arms, Stephanie grabbed the bag of clothing Jason got for her and a clean towel and headed into the bathroom. The tiles were cool beneath her feet and she felt a shiver run up her spine. Turning the shower head to face against the wall, Stephanie turned the hot water on and let it heat up while she took her clothing off and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Adding some cold water to the mix, she readjusted the shower head and let the warm water cascade down her body. Closing her eyes, she turned her back to the water and made a soft sound as it pelted against her skin, softly massaging out the tension she felt between her shoulder blades.

Letting her mind wander, images flashed before her of Black Mask and what he did to her only a few days earlier. He had grabbed her off the street as the sun was setting, not knowing who she really was. He chloroformed her and when she woke up she was tied to an old metal seat with sticky pads with wires connected to her temples and he started to torture her along with two other people in the abandoned warehouse. She was frightened, she feared for her life, she knew what Black Mask was capable of and she knew this was only the beginning. Just as he was upping the voltage to start his new form of torture, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn broke through the doors, grabbing Black Mask and taking him with them, only stopping for a few moments to untie the three of them. The other two captives had ran off as quickly as they could but Stephanie found that she could barely move. Her body shook as she stood up and she made it just far enough to grab her bag of the old rickety desk and call Jason before her flashbacks started to when Black Mask tortured her to death when she was only a teenager.

Smelling something sweet wafting under the bathroom door Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts and wiped away the tears from her face and, picked up Jason’s sandalwood and jasmine body wash and quickly washed herself and rinsed off. Getting out of the shower she dried herself off and got dressed, letting a small smile cross her face when she realised Jason got her comfy tights and an oversized t-shirt with the bat symbol on it.

Entering the kitchen, Stephanie saw Jason making two plates of food and for a moment she felt something stir inside of her. Watching as he noticed her, he softly smiled at her and placed a plate in front of her, handing over a knife and fork. Looking down she couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she saw the warm waffles and fresh fruit on her plate with a little container of chocolate sauce on the side. Taking a bite of her breakfast she looked over to Jason and thanked him. For the first time in what felt like ages Stephanie felt loved and cared for and it made her warm inside.


End file.
